


stop having sex in school what is wrong with you

by potat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potat/pseuds/potat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW threesome, uh, they’re all v naughty, don’t do this at home kids, this is literally the dumbest thing I’ve written to date so please enjoy<br/>queerplatonic w benefits rinmaki, full gross romance nicomaki, all suddenly acting and talkin like theyre from a high school in the uk lmao<br/>Oh ya i should say the legal age in uk where i live and was raised is 16 and tbh how old are these kids by this point but ill tag as underaged for the americans</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop having sex in school what is wrong with you

Living the leading lifestyle of school council president brought several affairs into the hands of Eli Ayase that she would rather never have to deal with. For starters, seeing as the school –though, yes, saved from closure- didn’t yet have enough money to have already present staff members execute matters of discipline and student morality, it was up to Eli and Nozomi to sort it out. There was also the matter of inappropriate noise volumes, leaving the two of them chasing several students up and down the stairs, a group which unfortunately also included their friends. Honoka’s excited yells, Maki’s frustrated piano slamming when a song didn’t quite go to plan, Hanayo’s odd screeches for help, Nico Yazawa: all of it accumulated into rampant disturbance and chaos around the site. Not to even mention the fact that, as the school’s beloved idol group, they had a lot more social sway than was safe, leading students to follow in their disgraceful little footsteps.

“I mean, I love them all, I really do, but why must they be so loud?” Nozomi was attempting to rub the tension from Eli’s back, thumbs jamming hard circles around tight, painful knots. Though her girlfriend’s mood was dark, close to sinisterly aggravated, Nozomi let out a content sigh before answering. Where she was stood had her bathed in sunlight, the clean spring air easing its way through the open windows of the school council room. Drops of rain still clung to the glass, the freshness of the air rejuvenating her spirit. She was close to falling asleep.

“Ahh, perhaps Elichi should…” her voice drifted away, eyes slowly blinking shut, “Hmm, maybe Elichi should enforce a mandatory,” she yawned, “a mandatory something.”

“A mandatory something. God, you’re full of detailed ideas, aren’t you.” It felt like perhaps her forehead might start cramping from frowning so much. Eli knew she was being cruel and that she was lucky it was Nozomi taking the brunt of her passive aggressive sulking. Any of the others would either get indignant or cry, so having the cheerful cheek of her lover to face off with was an easier dance, one performed before, and one they both knew how to diffuse if the situation really was becoming dire. Standing suddenly, Eli near pushed Nozomi into the chair she herself had occupied a mere moment ago. “Go ahead and nap whilst I brainstorm.”

“If you wish, Elichika. Remember, though, a mandatory something…” with that she was out like a light, dark hair a makeshift pillow, arms extended slightly outwards. Sitting beside her sleeping girlfriend, playing with the relaxed fingers, Eli flicked through several tasks for misbehaving students to potentially perform, having to occasionally remind herself not to tailor them to the seven troublemakers she knew personally. Even Umi wasn’t exempt from the tyrannical grip of Ms Ayase, her brutal scolding echoing through the hallways no matter where she was, nor who her wrath was directed at. There was also the incessant tug at the back of her mind to formulate something which wouldn’t ostracize her from the group; harmony was important when performing, and she didn’t want to get barred from the house parties she so enjoyed. Menial chores were always a neat, tidy go to, but she’d have to find the exact situation and rules for it.

Unfortunately, Rin was her first test subject, having been discovered bolting down the hallway hollering for Hanayo, disturbing the peace in order to reunite with her beloved. She’d been more swiftly reunited with Eli, who reintroduced her to her classroom and all the mess from the day remaining. The usual people on cleaning duty were dismissed quickly, thanking Rin for ‘volunteering’ to take over for them. “I don’t understand why me though.” Rin huffed, discarding her school jacket and rolling up her sleeves.

“You were running in the hallway?” Eli supplied as she opened a few windows at her friend’s request. The investigation into prime punishment was finally underway, and little did the rest of the student body know how strict she was going to be until her regime was firmly set in stone.

“Sounds like someone doesn’t want to come to Hanayo’s thing later…” huffed Rin, snatching up the chalk-board wipe, trying to make fast work of the already fading white, managing to kick up chalk dust into her own face. Shaking her head, Eli pulled out a cooled coffee she was saving for later, placing it by Rin’s bag.

“Don’t be sulky, shrimpy. With the way everyone’s acting, I’ll find you some company in no time.”

“That wasn’t what I meant!” Rin whined, “And I don’t even like coffee!” the empty room feebly echoed her words back to her in what Rin took as reassurance. Ruffling chunks of her hair, pushing back her fringe from her eyes, eyes closed in bliss momentarily. It was rare for her to find herself cooped up alone, and though she would have much preferred to be with company, the silence, the peace was welcomed. Not so long ago being alone with herself would’ve eaten her up inside to out, vicious thoughts daggering into herself, rupturing her spirit, her own blood all but drowning her within the body she used to hate so much. Even now, admittedly, sometimes if she caught herself in the mirror wrong she’d be disgusted by her own skin, but the voice was quieter, quieter.

Soon growing bored of the menial chores still left to do, she sank down beside her bag, back resting against the wall. Reluctantly, Rin’s fingers fumbled with the tab on the coffee can, thumb reddening slightly when her nail slipped twice, a short hiss of pain and shock the only noise in the room. The third attempt brought success; hesitant lips touched the cool metal and she drank. Or, well, let the liquid touch her tongue in a brief test taste. The bitter edge to the coffee was still ever present, an aftertaste kicking at the back of her throat, but the smoothness of the cold milk and artificial sugar soothing her abused taste-buds certainly gave her enough incentive to continue. Closing her eyes, holding them shut, Rin relaxed deeper against the wall, body melting against the solid surface, bones and muscles reworking to provide optimum comfort. Umi had been giving her tips on relaxation methods which worked like a dream, with the side effect of making her more capable of taking naps wherever she was. Perhaps she fell asleep briefly, dozed off, but Maki flicking her forehead scared the ever-loving shit out of her, the hand holding the coffee jolting upwards. Liquid flew everywhere, hitting Maki straight in the face, dripping down her neck and soaking the collar of her shirt. Needless to say a damp stain ended up trailing down the buttons of Rin’s shirt, but as always the focus was on the mess she’d caused for someone else rather than for herself.

“Jesus Christ, Rin!” Maki threw herself back on her knees, quickly unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt to keep the damp fabric from her skin. Despite the situation, Rin let her eyes follow the dip of her friend’s collar bone, stray droplets of the bittersweet coffee trailing further beneath the shirt. “Eyes up here, cat girl.” Smiling widely, Rin met her friend eye for eye, unbuttoning her own damp shirt, almost taunting Maki with how low the coffee had dripped down, allowing her to slyly expose just enough of her torso to have her ever so dear friend blush.

“Eyes, Maki.” She giggled, tilting her head upwards to follow Maki rising back to her feet and swiftly moving to the other side of the room, “Did Eli catch you doing something naughty, by any chance?”

“I was smoking behind the bike shed.” Throwing up her arms in disgust, she returned to her friend, helping Rin up from the floor, loving the feel of hand in hers, “As if she’s never come round there to join me? I mean what the hell?”

“You really shouldn’t smoke so much, though Maks.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m expected to keep music as a career anyway.”

“It’s your career currently though, you’ve gotta keep that voice box in gear.” Rin bent to pick up her coffee, not realising sitting had hiked her skirt up, much to Maki’s pleasure.

“Sure thing, Umi, I’ll keep that in mind.” She stepped forward, pulling Rin’s skirt down at the edges for her. Of course the girl misunderstood and stepped backwards, forcing Maki to hold her or fall over. Tutting, Maki pushed her away, “We’ve got a room to clean, remember?” moving to tie her hair up, Maki shuddered at the slight dampness to strand tips, coffee sticking in her hair.

“Aah, but you’re always so appealing when you reveal that neck of yours…” Rin huffed, pouting mostly for comedic effect, but she caught the momentary pause of Maki’s movements, hands freezing then thawing back to do their job.

“Shut up.”

“It’s true!” she teasingly stepped up back into what would usually be personal-space area, lightly dragging a finger up Maki’s neck to catch a slow drop of coffee, already warming from the contact of Maki’s skin. Pressing the droplet to her lips, Rin winked, turning back to fetch a broom long discarded earlier by herself. “Ready to work, Maki?”

“… I hate you so much sometimes.” Rin couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, fondly at the abrasive tone of voice.

“Just think, if this were a porno, we’d be fucking right now.” Shaking her head, Maki stepped back, picking up a spray-can of disinfectant and covering the nearest desk in the foul smelling droplets. The sharp smell hit Rin’s nose with an undeniable force, causing several sneezes as she went back to her work with the broom –admittedly there wasn’t much to clean off the floor, but it was better than what Maki was doing. Leaning over tables. Scrubbing hard. Whole body shaking along with the movement. Suddenly the disinfectant wasn’t so potent, the breeze from the open window sending thrills along her skin. Ambling over quietly, floorboards uttering not even a solitary squeak beneath her quick feet, Rin approached Maki, sitting on a desk just behind the one she was cleaning.

There seemed to be a serious stain, as Maki scrubbed hard, allowing Rin to revel in the loosening and tightening of her shirt against her back as shoulder blades punched out, retracted back with her ferocity. Beneath the thin shirt Rin could see Maki’s bra; apparently going for such obvious underwear colours didn’t pose any potential problem in Maki’s eyes, and Rin thanked her lucky stars that today was a black day. Though she’d die before admitting such a thing, Rin always found backs alluring. There was something sleek about them, watching the movement feeling like a private viewing and without the other able to watch her eyes travel wherever she so intended. Hair still up, Maki’s neck was exposed still, giving Rin access to stretch over and plant a soft kiss on waiting skin.

Not for the first time that day, Maki clicked her tongue in exasperated annoyance. “Honestly?”

There was a brief pause, “You took my coffee and I want it back.” said Rin feebly, hands trailing down Maki’s sides, bringing her own hips forward to grind lightly, ever so lightly against her.

“What does that even mean?” perhaps Maki had intended her words to sound frustrated, or aggravated, but they came out breathy, cursing herself for letting Rin know just how to get her attention in these kinds of situations. If she turned around to have Rin face her stony glare, Maki knew she’d just be taunted more: ‘Oh, Maki, so steamy’, ‘Darling baby! Don’t be too wild!’ etc. Instead, she merely sighed, sending a grin over her shoulder, letting Rin know she had permission to plough ahead. Warm hands slipped almost instantly past her shirt, brushing the waistband of her skirt. Maki sucked her stomach in a tad, self-conscious, as fingers probed upwards, pressing between her ribs, relaxing on the desk as Rin’s body rested firmly against her, slight chest pushed against her back. Rin made swift work of her bra, never one to waste too much time on build up, palming her breasts slowly, all while gently kissing her neck, trying to nose further down. Maki unbuttoned her shirt to allow Rin to nudge the collar out of her way with more ease, gently dragging the shirt downwards with her chin, able now to nip against soft, warm flesh, teasing skin with canines and incisors, scraping. She bit down sharply when her fingers payed more attention to stiffened nipples, roughly working them through her hands as she moulded skin to bruise and redden with her teeth marks. Trying her best to hold in all moans, Maki squeezed her hands into fists, clenching her mouth shut, whimpers edging their way from her throat, anxious breathing and quickened pulse raising her sensitivity, exaggerating her reactions to every single touch against her body.

A proper moan tore its way from lips parted, mouth open in surprise turning to an ‘oh’ of contentment when Rin began bucking hips gently against her, adding that overall motion, a light enough push for Maki to graze the desk with her crotch. Tugging on her ear sharply as a reminder to stay quiet, Rin’s best hand, her left hand, slid downwards, grabbing at skin, massaging roughly. She played cruelly with the waistband of Maki’s skirt, skittering her fingers almost sheepishly around it, giggling as the girl beneath her began to grind against her in frustration, growling her name. “Oh my god, I’m getting there, hold up.” Maki could still only whine at the heat of Rin’s breath as she spoke, jerking her hips again.

Giving in to her partner’s demands, Rin let her hand smooth down, down the length of Maki’s thigh before curling to the inner side of her leg, trailing back upwards, skirt bundling up, following her wrist with each movement. The other hand kept roaming, twisting and digging into skin, reds and purples flourishing slowly, just the way Maki liked it. The sparking pains along her body were enough to distract her from Rin’s hand fidgeting with her panties for stray fingers to swipe against her slickness to cause a gasp, a near cry of relief.

Nico walked in. “Oh, hey you two.” She said un-phased, having been in similar situations several times prior. Rin turned around to greet her properly, whereas Maki just turned her hands to fists and cursed darkly. Dumping her bag on the floor, Nico approached the two of them, ruffling Rin’s hair, leaning down towards Maki in an attempt to kiss her despondent girlfriend. “Damn, what happened to your shirt?” Nico reached out to tuck a stray hair behind Maki’s ear, pleasantly surprised to see that familiar red hair in a short loose bun.

“She threw my coffee on it.” Laughing, Nico pushed the two of them back so she could sit on the desk. Rin watched her quizzically before catching on, quick as ever, “Maki sandwich?”

“If that’s okay with the two of you.” Grinned Nico, her tone only ever mischievous. “How come you’re in here anyway?”

“Oh my god, Eli’s gone totally dictatorship on us, I was only running in the hall for goodness sake!” caught between them, Maki could only shake her head as they chatted over her shoulder, only rolling her eyes when Rin’s hands returned to their previous positions. “Then she says I have to go clean this dumb classroom?” teasingly running the tips of her fingers up, through Maki’s slickness absentmindedly, Rin gossiped her little heart away. About to speak up in protest, Maki’s irritated words became a hiss, teeth digging into her lip as Nico leaned forward, one hand palming her breast, going a step further than Rin’s own relatively rough play. Teeth dug straight into her neck, eliciting a sharp yelp, whole body moving with the feeling, trying not to writhe away in case she drew blood. Nico’s intention became clear when, in attempting to escape, Maki grinded hard against Rin’s fingers which, in Rin’s own surprise, drew back swiftly, giving Maki’s clit a sudden rush of contact. “Ooh, nice one!”

“I’ve been thinking about that one for a while, I’ll be honest.” Nico claimed humbly, other hand sliding up past the bite, tracing along Maki’s neck to grab the tied up hair in a fist, pulling, pulling until her girlfriend was stretched thin, torn between rocking against Rin and placing less stress on her neck.

“N-Not so much…” she choked out, relieved at the immediate lessening of pressure, apologetic kisses pressed against her cheeks, forehead, everywhere accessible, murmured ‘sorry’s pressed to her skin.

Rin whistled lowly, “Have a bad day or something?” she commented, taking her hand from Maki’s front to rub her back, gently moulding the skin, letting the girl before her lean into the soothing touch.

“Umi’s just on my case about stretches before I go to sleep. Like, I understand she’s just looking out for me and not being really sore in the morning or whatever, but after cooking dinner and, y’know, generic household chores and small children homework, when it comes to sleeping, I just want to get to sleeping!”

“Oi.”

“Yeah babe, we haven’t forgotten you.” Nico scraped her fingers against Maki’s abdomen, a satisfied gasp reaching her ears. “But yeah, I just… I don’t know, I couldn’t do it today, thought I’d hide in here. Heard Eli say you two were occupied on this floor, though I don’t know if she meant like this.” With that, she closed off idle conversation by locking lips with her girlfriend, pleased at the lunge forward this prompted from Maki, clearly starved of the one thing she’d always enjoyed. A hand shakily supporting her left to cup Nico’s cheek, pulse thumping in her own ears, brows caught up in desperate pleasure, airy whimpers voiced against Nico’s tongue.

“Ah, love her, she’s missed you.” Nico groaned in agreement, happily continuing. Rin let her gaze drop, watching the two of them in their intimacy. Considering the details of her own relations with Maki, it was always refreshing to see her with someone who was actually romantically involved with her, a relief, even, that Rin wasn’t holding her back from enjoying other sorts of relationships. Fondness warming her heart, ducking her head to kiss slowly down Maki’s back, Rin’s hands slithered along Maki’s body again, fingers flourishing out against bumps of spine. “Ready, Maki?”

“For like… the past half hour…” Maki grumbled, pulling away from Nico’s mouth for as long as she could. If Rin couldn’t tell by her shaking legs, hard breathing pumping her lungs in, out, in, she craved it. At her words, a rough hand shot out to roughly grope her butt, one of Nico’s hands absent from her front.

“Open your legs, then.” Rin giggled, working a finger up towards Maki’s lips, staving Nico off briefly; she was not put off, to say the least. Teeth gnawing at Rin’s finger, coating the digit in saliva quickly, Maki edged her legs further apart, grinding to the motions already in place against her arse. Fingers slowly circled around her entrance once again, Rin moving in from the back, palm bumping Nico’s wrist briefly before they adjusted themselves to better accommodate each other’s attentions on their shared prize. Rubbing the exterior length, brushing clit, coating the blatant arousal spilling out over every inch of skin necessary and unnecessary. Thighs soaked, outer lips, crotch, the crevice between her legs were drenched with her own come by the quick, precise movements of fingers flitting around, still teasing her to hell and back.

“I swear to God, Rin,” threat cut off by a long, low moan as she was finally given that friction she needed, fingers bolting up into her insides, rubbing, massaging the throbbing walls inside her.

“Christ, you’re a bit wet.” One of the things Maki had taken a long time to get used to was the incessant verbal teasing she was subjected to as a sub, let alone Rin’s sub. Throaty cries of pleasure pushed every effort to retort out of her mind, someone’s nails digging into her skin again, another mouth kissing along her neck, biting, gnawing, all as Rin kept plunging, plunging into her. Nico expressed curiosity, reaching down from her perch on the desk to run her own playful finger against Maki’s entrance, sniggering at the reaction she garnered. Somehow her touch could be lighter than Rin’s, barely grazing, barely breathing against her clit, swiping, circling around the sides of her sensitivity peak before rubbing hard, viciously slow, the lack of harmony with Rin’s exertions constantly bombarding Maki’s senses with pleasure, pushing and pulling for her attention. Nearing her peak, she rested her sweaty forehead on Nico’s shoulder, panting hard against her shirt, body jerking uncontrollably to try follow the impossible rhythm playing out alongside her hips. Ironically, it was the faint touch of Nico’s hand raising her chin up, the soft kiss which broke through her, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, bliss drawn out by patterns traced against her warmth, the rock of her hips slowing, slowing until she stopped.

Breathing in, breathing out, “Christ.” She mumbled, kissing Nico long, hard, as Rin undid her hair which was not as neatly tied as previously. Buttoning up her own shirt, she turned to lavish the same attention on Rin, taking advantage of her slight height on the girl –who was rapidly catching up- to tilt her own head downwards, crashing soft lips against hers.

“Why the fuck does this room smell like sex.” Eli called, without actually asking. The flushed, exerted nature of her friends was answer enough, even without Rin and Maki joined at the mouth, tiny bite marks of estimated size to Nico’s teeth flourishing along the redhead’s neck. The three of them physically jumped in shock.

“Damn, Eli, you perv, you should learn to knock.” Nico chided, shaking her head in disgust. Gesturing to them wildly, unable to form coherent words, Eli expressed her frustration, pure rage at the scene in front of her.

“I just walked in!” she caught herself, “That’s beside the point! Stop fucking in school, for fuck’s sake!” pinching the bridge of her nose painfully hard, Eli waved a hand to dismiss them, “Go to practice you absolute children.” She ignored Rin’s despondent groan of ‘but I didn’t come yet’ as they grabbed their bags and exited promptly, more likely to find a bathroom than actually join the others in dance rehearsals.

The ‘mandatory punishment’ system would have to go back to the drawing board for now, she decided, pulling a stubby cigarette from her pocket and lighting it, heading over to lean out a window.

She wasn’t even paid to do this.


End file.
